The Parents
by AdventureBound
Summary: Guess what? Woody's parents have found their long lost son and are coming to visit...Ironically someone invited Buzz's parents too! This should be fun...Buzz x Woody TS3 SPOILERS Rated T for later on...
1. Chapter 1

I've got so many wicked ideas for this story, I cant wait to get on with it, but I promise I'll be updating 'Sleep, Glorious Sleep' soon, I'm loving that one too!

Thanks for the support as always and the reviews, they mean more to me than you'll know.

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, it was a glorious day in Bonnie's backyard. Bonnie was running about all over the place, getting excited as she had Jessie ride Bullseye.

Buzz was stood on top an old shoe box, painted glitter pink, one arm up and one down. Woody was leaning back against a cardboard box, standing next to Rex and the Potatohead's, Hamm was in Barbie's dream car with several other Barbie dolls.

All the toys were thoroughly enjoying some bonding time with Bonnie; she always gave them such wonderful adventures to go on. Quite often different entirely to the ones Woody, Buzz and the others were used to. But it didn't matter, Bonnie was one in a million and absolutely nothing was going to spoil this perfect day…

"**WHAT**!" Woody shouted at the top of his voice, his heart pounding as he and Hamm talked away from everyone else.

Buzz looked up, away from Jessie and Slinky. "What are they talking about?" He asked them curiously.

"If we knew that we wouldn't be trying to ear-wig." Slinky pointed out.

"**NO**!" Woody again shouted, he sounded seriously worried.

"Woody! Calm down!" Hamm looked to him sternly.

"Calm down? **CALM DOWN**?" Woody cried out.

"Yes! In other words if you don't shut up, Private Dick over there is gonna get **REAL** suspicious."

Woody's heart felt like it was going to erupt from its chest, his head was swimming, and he was going numb all over.

"Tell me this isn't happening!" Woody started to pace, back and forth, over and over.

"Look on the bright side, it'll only be a week, you can manage that cant you?"

"A…A…Week…" Woody said nervously, he began to pace faster.

"Will you stop pacing? You'll give yourself a heart attack! And Buzz will kill me!"

"Oh my god Buzz…What am I gonna tell Buzz, this can't happen there has to be a way out of this."

"Look, the guy said it could be any day now, he wasn't sure, just relax and let it happen I'm sure Buzz…"

"**BUZZ DOESN'T KNOW**!" Woody yelled, this obviously caught his attention, he wasn't just curiously worried anymore, and he wanted to know what the heck was going on that he was keeping a secret from him and the others.

The gang rounded up, unbeknown to Woody and Hamm, Buzz lead the group closer, coming up behind Woody.

"Oh wait I got the message wrong, he said two weeks not a week, what am I talking about." Hamm laughed, Woody fainted.

Fainted that was, right into Buzz's arms. Buzz caught him with ease and gently eased him down into his thighs as he knelt down on the ground.

"Is he okay?" Jessie asked, Hamm panicked.

"Err… I think I should go now." Hamm started to run, Buzz sent Rex after him and dragged him back.

"I may not have long arms, but my teeth are like razors!" Rex said as he dropped the evil Dr. Pork Chop down.

"Talk." Buzz shot him an evil glare. Woody was still being cradled in his lap and Jessie was fanning him with her cowgirl hat.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…" Hamm tried, backing up.

"What were you and Woody talking about?" Buzz asked a little more calmly.

"Woody?"

Buzz nodded.

"And me?"

Buzz nodded again, getting slightly annoyed,

"Talking?"

"YES!" Buzz got angry at him; he didn't mean to, he was just worried about what was so secretive.

"Somebody…I…Err…I told Woody that…The ice cream man is moving up to two days a week now!"

There was a silence, none of them believed him and Mr. Potatohead was the first to perk up.

"I say we have a bacon sandwich for dinner…"

"But Hamm isn't really a pig." Trixie pointed out.

"I know that…" He replied, rolling his eyes. "Never mind, the moments gone."

"Spill it, or you loose the cork." Buzz smirked, he knew Hamm's weakness.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"You would!" Hamm panicked…

A few moments later Woody began to stir, the world around him spun like he was trying to play catch up. He instinctively brought his hand up to face, trying to stop the sun from blaring in his eyes.

"Urghh…." He moaned, suddenly a face appeared over him, he knew instantly who it was, that's when it all came flooding back.

"Tell me I'm dreaming…" He looked up at Buzz. Buzz shook his head, smirking playfully.

"Oh no cowboy, it's all very real."

Woody gently sat up; there was no-one around but the two of them. "Where did Hamm go?"

"He went for a little walk to the backyard with the others."

"O…K…." Woody tried not to sound worried.

"Lay with me cowboy." Buzz said as he picked a spot in the shade, patting the ground next to him. Woody knew he knew something, but whether it was what only Hamm and himself knew was a different matter.

Woody scooted over and sat up next to him, leaning on one hand and looking down at him. Buzz was smirking constantly, moving his hand to Woody's thigh and stroking it lovingly.

"So…Why did you faint?" Buzz asked.

"I err…I just felt…" Woody tried, but the lie wouldn't come out, he just couldn't lie to Buzz.

"Dizzy?" Buzz asked, but before Woody could answer he continued. "Or shock maybe?"

"Okay Buzz Lightyear, what did the pig spill…"

"More than his change!" Buzz laughed, bringing his hand up to Woody's neck, bringing him down and kissing him lovingly. Woody of course replied with just as much enthusiasm, but he wasn't finished with the subject yet. When the kiss broke, Woody flipped Buzz to his back, straddling his waist and interlocking his fingers with the space ranger's over his head.

"Please, please, please tell me he didn't…"

"Oh he did…"

"How much?"

"The whole thing, from start to finish including bits he didn't tell you before you went for a head swim."

"Oh no…" Woody hid his head down into Buzz's chest.

"Woody…Its not that bad…Come on…" Buzz lifted his head with a finger under the chin.

"Bad? **BAD**?" Woody burst out, running his hands down Buzz's sides, making him shiver. "Buzz this is my worst nightmare. How could my parents find me? Here of all places…"

"I'm not sure but I can't wait…It'll be interesting!" Buzz laughed.

"Buzz, I haven't seen them since we got separated…They were a rare collectable items and got sold off to some rich millionaire who didn't want a Woody doll to boot."

"Do you remember them?"

"Not a lot, I just remember what they were like…Annoying, loud, my dad he's a proper cowboy, thinks he is anyway. He can't shoot rope for no one, but mom would always make me go throw it onto that cardboard cow when he wasn't looking, just to make him feel better."

"Sounds like you take after your mom then…Kind and caring." Woody would have blushed if he could.

"Aww shucks Buzz…"

Buzz leant up and kissed him softly, looking into his eyes. "So why all the secrecy?"

Woody didn't really have an explanation; he was embarrassed more than anything. For the most part he was absolutely unique, out of all the toys he was probably the only one who did have parents, since he, himself and his parents were also rare collectables.

"I don't know…"

"Ah come on Woody, this is me you're talking to…"

Woody looked to him and saw the love in his eyes; he saw the compassion in his face but most of all he saw the smirk forming at his lips. "Buzz…"

"Okay, okay I can't say this won't be funny as heck and ironic to boot, but cowboy, there wasn't a day when I didn't wonder if there was something about you I didn't know."

"Oh Buzz there's a lot of things about me you don't know…" Oops, that was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh really?"

"Now Buzz don't you dare! My parents will come and go and that will be the end of it, we'll talk, we'll laugh, they won't be staying in Bonnie's room EVER and hopefully they'll never come back…"

"Woody their your parents!"

"Fine Buzz Lightyear, how about we invite you parents too?"

"I don't have any!" Buzz smirked.

"Oh really, then why did Rex tell me about Zurg in the elevator shaft of that hotel when you were trying to rescue me and Jessie and Bullseye?"

"Eh…" Buzz tried to come up with an excuse but he couldn't. "Now Woody…"

"Don't you 'now Woody' me mister!" Woody looked to him sternly pulling him up into the sitting position, still sat in his lap.

"But there must be thousands of Zurg's out there…"

"Not exactly…" Rex said as he was walking past, Hamm had an evil look on his face.

"Hamm!" Buzz scowled.

"Don't worry Buzz, I told you I'd get you back for taking my cork."

"Go on Rex…" Woody stood with Buzz.

"Well you see, before we left that elevator shaft I spoke with Zurg and he told me he was a one off too, he even had a Mrs Zurg!" Rex spoke.

"This just gets better…" Woody laughed, Buzz's face dropped.

"You, my friend, just happen to be one of their 23 million sons." Trixie added.

"We found it on the internet!" Rex added.

"We also found that he was living not far away from where you met him and invited him over! He was completely excited and couldn't wait to bring himself and Mrs Zurg round to see you Buzz!" Trixie topped it off.

Buzz felt his knees shaking, his heart pounding, Woody put his hands on his shoulders from behind and leaned in to whisper. "Now tell me how bad it is."

"This cant be happening!" Buzz shouted.

"They'll be here tomorrow and they'll be staying for two weeks! How exciting Buzz and Woody's parents coming! This is will be one very interesting meeting!" Mrs. Potatohead chimed in; the toys nodded and began to walk back down the garden.

Woody leaned in, pressing his hips to Buzz from behind. Buzz moaned softly when he felt the erotic cowboy fiddle with the buttons on his chest. "Now I just can't wait to hear your excuse." Woody laughed gently.

Buzz spun around and grabbed the upper parts of his arms, pulling him in close and passionately taking him to the ground, kissing him all over his neck. "Neither can I…" He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, just wanted to give a little info to stop confusion. Hope I did okay.

Evelyn Pride - Woody's Mother

George Pride - Woody's Father

Kestra - Woody's Parents Horse.

Baba - Pet name for Woody

Woodrow Pride aka Woody (as we know him, But I'm sure you knew that anyway!)

* * *

Today was the day, today was the uttermost wonderful most glorious day, beautiful sky, bright shining sun, lovely picturesque moment with Bonnie going off to daycare, Woody's parents walking down the drive…

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"You worry too much!" Buzz nudged him slightly in the ribs.

"Buzz, my parents their…Their…Odd."

"You're a lot like them then?"

"Buzz!"

"Hey! I'm just kidding; seriously I'm sure everything will be fine…"

"Oh god I hope Jessie doesn't embarrass me…" Woody covered his eyes pacing.

Buzz grabbed him, pulling him in for a kiss. "Whoa there cowboy."

"Buzz…" Woody pouted. "Hey Buzz look an alien!"

Buzz stared at him.

"I fell for that once, I'm not that stupid."

"Hey I had to try." Woody laughed, wrapping his arms around his space ranger. He, Buzz, Hamm, Slinky and the rest of the toys were stood in Bonnie's room in front the door, waiting anxiously.

Jessie and Buttercup had gone to greet the guests.

"So Woody, you gonna tell them or do you want me?"

"No!"

"Huh?"

"I don't want them to know, EVER."

"But…"

"Buzz…"

"Hey I'm the one that should be hurting here…"

"Buzz listen their old, fragile, poor, desolate lifeless toys, they wouldn't want to know about us! That would be like telling a joke with no punch line."

"WOODY!" A woman shouted, bounding in on Bullseye, waving her gold hand stitched hat around her head, her brown over grown top with patches perfectly stitched on to it flowing in the wind, her brown and gold cowgirl trousers and boots shimmering in the sunlight…Jumping off of Bullseye and running full speed at Woody, picking him up and swinging him around like a rag doll before dropping him about a half a meter away, neatly into a stack of building bricks.

"Where's that boy of mine!" Woody's father came bounding in on his own horse – Kestra – Woody's father had a red and gold hat on, a big bushy beard, was fairly tall, not thin but not fat, he had a long dark brown coat on that came to his ankles and stopped only to reveal his shiny white boots with golden spurs. He had a black shirt and brown trousers, also complete with a brown, gold and silver gun belt complete with gun that was permanently sowed into it's holster for safe keeping.

He leapt off of his horse, grabbing it by the reins, tossing them to Jessie. "You my girl are one heck of a woman!" He winked.

Jessie had easily caught them and Woody's father made his way over to his wife, taking her around the waist and swinging her around a full 360 degrees before plotting her back down.

"What have you done with him then?" Woody's father was up front about it.

"Err…" Hamm looked to Buzz who was helping Woody out the pile of bricks.

"Hey you okay?" He asked, Woody mumbled incoherently.

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughed and pulled his cowboy to his feet.

"There he is!" Woody's mom got excited and bounded up and down. "Our precious little Baba."

"Baba?" Hamm said trying to keep a straight face.

Buzz didn't dare to laugh, he wanted to so badly though.

"Mother, father…" Woody approached them with caution, what Woody hadn't told Buzz was how strict his father had been, that life with his mother was wonderful, his father…Was a whole new story.

"Baba!" Woody's mother went to grab him again but Woody stepped back in time.

"Mom!" Woody held his hands out.

"Aww Woody it's so good to see you…After all these years and you're still my little Baba!"

"Pfffffft…." Hamm sniggered in the background, Woody was dying.

"Mother…It's really…nice to see you too." He took her hand and held it between both of his for a moment before his father pushed in between.

"Woodrow." His father said sternly. "How have you been?"

Woody stared at him for a long moment, for some reason he looked a lot taller and even Woody had to crank his neck back to look up at him. "Well? Come on my boy!"

"I err…" Woody tried, Buzz noticed the hesitation, he wanted to step in but Slinky held him back a second.

"I err…I'm good father thank you and yourself?" He glared down at the young man, gripping his hands behind his back.

"Very well son."

"That's…"

"Have you been practicing your lasso?"

"Well…"

"Well?" He interrupted Woody again very sternly.

"I tried to keep up with it but I just…"

"Haven't had the time!" His father finished for him. "Woodrow you wound me, here I do my best to bring you up, RAISE YOU I DID, RAISE YOU like a good fathering cowboy father should and you wound me so!"

"Father I…"

"No!" He interjected, Buzz was getting annoyed with him, Woody wasn't fighting back and that made him even more annoyed. "No excuses Woodrow, you are my son and you WILL be practicing your lasso whilst I am here."

"Father!" Woody was about to put his ten cents in when he abruptly stopped, his mother eyeing him and shaking her head without her husbands notice.

"Yes? Spit it out boy!"

"Father…Nothing would make me happier." Buzz nearly fell over.

"That's my boy!" Woody's father laughed, Woody lowered his head in defeat, though it didn't last long, Woody's mother soon straightened him out.

"Now Woody, we've met this darlin' little chicken over here and her wonderful horse, why don't you introduce us to your friends!"

"Of course…" Woody turned and began reading off all the names of the various toys.

"And this is Slinky, Hamm and last but not least…Buzz…Buzz Lightyear."

"It's so wonderful to meet you all, Mr. Buzz Lightyear." She held out her hand, he shook it gently, turning to Woody's father but the man ignored the offered hand.

"Everyone this is my mother and father. Evelyn and George Pride."

They all spoke amongst themselves for a moment, Buzz pulled Woody to one side.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine Buzz."

"You don't look fine Woody."

"No seriously, I'm okay with this, I thought it was gonna be hard but it's not that bad."

"Woody, do me a favour and don't lie to me."

"I'm okay Buzz!"

"Woody!"

"Look Buzz just stay out of it okay…"

"I don't like the way he spoke to you."

"He's my father."

"Doesn't sound like a father to me."

"Drop it." Woody said seriously.

"No Woody, can't you see he's manipulating you? Why did you let him walk…" Buzz stopped when they were interrupted.

"Am I bothering you boys? You're probably talking about manly cowboy-space ranger things!" Evelyn was a lovely bubbly woman with a bright personality.

"No mother we're done here." Woody looked at him sternly and Buzz said nothing, as Woody turned away Buzz made eye contact with George, the man was staring him out and Buzz knew it wouldn't be long before he rubbed Buzz up the wrong way.

"Woodrow darling would you allow Jessie to help us to our room? She is a lovely young thing isn't she?"

"She's nice mother but…"

"She really is Baba, now come with us and let's catch up on the good times huh?"

"Yes…Of course Mother." Woody took the reins of Kestra from Jessie as their extremely tiny amount of luggage was tied up on to the horses back. Jessie moved to stand by Woody's mother, the two giggling as they made off in front leaving Woody alone with his father as they trailed behind.

Looking back for a moment at Buzz, Woody felt like running into his arms and holding on to him for dear life, but his father would literally kill him if he knew…

'I love you…' He mouthed, Buzz mouthed an 'I love you too' back and they finally disappeared around the door.

* * *

Gosh this chapter was really hard to write! Hope it worked out for you all, it'll get better hopefully...


	3. Chapter 3

Got really in to this story tonight so I had to make another chapter, bit more funny than the last one!

Oh and A LOT of Buzz and Woody fluff :D

* * *

It'd been about an hour since Woody had got his parents settled, they would be staying in the spare room that doubled up as a junk room so they more than likely would just have to hide there whenever Bonnie was around and hopefully they wouldn't get caught.

With all that, Woody had taken them back into the Bonnie's room and his parents had let Kestra go have some bonding time with Bullseye whilst they re-told old stories of Woody back in the day when he was their 'Baba' and how he did silly things, Woody had never been more embarrassed and chose to sit outside of the group, leaning back against a desk draw.

"And then, Woodrow got this great big giant crayon and swung it around like one of them bat things, he hit the desk lamp, the night light oh just about everything you could imagine before falling off that box straight to his bottom and whining about it for weeks on end, oh my goodness you should have seen him!"

Woody put his hands over his face embarrassed, Buzz wasn't really paying any attention, he had been leaning on the bed post looking down at the group, but mostly looking at Woody.

Clambering down slowly he made his way over to his cowboy and sat beside him. "I'm sorry Woody…"

"What for?"

"For getting angry at you earlier and for…Well…" He moved his hand in indication of the group. "I know you're embarrassed."

"It's okay and I'm fine with it, really…" Woody looked him in the eyes.

"What I wouldn't give to kiss you right now…"

"I know Buzz…I'm sorry but I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because they…They wouldn't understand Buzz, to them it's not right, two guys going for each other…"

"I guess that's why you and I…"

"Woodrow Pride stop talking and get over here now!" Woody's father demanded, noting how much he was talking to Buzz, he didn't like Buzz one bit.

Woody was about to get up when Mr. Pricklepants interjected. "Oh Buzz, your parents are here!"

"Oh no…" Buzz lowered his head.

"Baba?" Evelyn came closer to her son and took his arm gently as he stood.

"No it's okay mother, we knew they were coming…"

"Are we...?"

"No, mother its fine really, Buzz…Buzz just wanted to see his parents too!"

"Yeah right…" Buzz laughed as he walked past towards the door.

"I'll go get them…" Buzz was about to say but Zurg was already through Bonnie's door.

"GO LONG BUZZY!" He shouted and threw the soft ball from his weapon; it smacked Buzz in the head and knocked him sideways, crashing into George.

"Get off me boy!" Woody's father pushed him down to the ground.

"Father!" Woody moved swiftly towards Buzz, wanting to help him up, but the glare he got was unbelievable. Woody halted and Buzz was half up anyway.

"Buzzy Boy! How you doing SON!" Zurg said excitedly as he rolled towards him.

"FI-ne." Buzz was squished by his hug.

"Buzzy Wuzzy, Buzzy boy! Come meet your mother, have you seen your mother? Where is she? WINIFRED!"

"Winifred?" Hamm choked.

"Don't you dare!" Buzz shot him a glare as he was released.

"WINIFRED?" Zurg shouted again, rolling towards the door, finally through Bonnie's door, in walked a very young, extremely attractive woman. She had a pair of jeans on that showed her navel – which was pierced, an extremely short top on that showed…Well too much of her quite large chest but not enough to give anything away. She had very long pink hair down to her hips that flared out, sun glasses and pink lipstick, and a handbag with pink stilettos. The poor thing could barely keep up with Zurg.

"Hello…Buzzzzz." She blew him a kiss as he stood there with others…Gob smacked.

"This…" Buzz tried and shook his head…

"My god Buzz I need to start watching your re-runs, I think I missed something!"

"YOU missed something? I think I was brought in by the stork!"

"Buzz if I ain't back in an hour you can call me dada."

Buzz grabbed him and pulled him back. "Try it and your cork-less." He moved towards his...Father.

"Err…Dad?" Buzz attempted his first time at calling another toy 'dad.'

"Err…When...I mean…Did you? Is this..?"

"This is your mom buddy!" He moved in closer and whispered. "Now you can see why they axed us from the show!" He zoomed in behind Winifred and picked her up on his shoulder, she crossed her legs and smirked.

"Buzz…" She said in one of them slow seductive voices. It made Buzz quiver; she was supposed to be his mom?

"Rex I swear if I find out you've been looking at the wrong web page again…"

"Buzz! I swear this one was right! It said so; it went into great detail…"

"Oh my god…" Buzz hid his face in hands for shame.

"Buzz…" She whispered again. "Introduce your mama and papa to your friends."

"Eh?" Buzz stared at her; Zurg put her down and rolled with her arm in arm with Buzz to his friends.

Again they were introduced to all the toys until it came to Woody and his parents.

"This is my father Zurg and…My…Mother Winifred…This is George and Evelyn Pride the parents of this…Wonderful cowboy here, Woody."

"That's Woodrow to you space ranger." George interrupted.

Zurg almost got miffed but Winifred stopped him and Buzz was thankful, the last thing they all needed was a big punch up…

"Mom, Dad…You'll be staying in the closet, OUT…" Buzz stopped as he turned to look at his 'mother' who'd he'd sworn had just pinched his bottom.

"Out of the way…" He allowed her to go through first.

Once inside with them, he made them a little nest to sleep in and helped them with their things. He kept a close watch on Winifred, something was very wrong there.

"Err…Dad can we talk?" Buzz asked taking him to one side away from Winifred.

"Where did you err…Meet mom?"

"We didn't meet sonny! We were created as a husband and wife in the factory just like everyone else. Except she wasn't this annoying on the TV…" He whispered the last part. "BUT I LOVE MY WIFE!" He rolled over to her and fell down into the blanket, his roller's still going.

Looking out the door, Buzz saw Woody and his father, Woody was still bowing to his every word and Buzz couldn't help but get more and more angrier.

"Woodrow, we're tired and…"

"Tired? Woman I ain't tired!"

"Now George…I think we should retire for the evening and let the boys…Well…What do you do around here Baba?"

"Well we normally just relax until Bonnie gets home, and then she plays with us…"

"Argh!"

"Father?"

"You shouldn't be playing with stupid children; you should be living it up with us in the old west!"

"Is that where you live?"

"You know it! Our owner gives us a whole room bigger than this one, filled with old western stuff and other western rare collectables, now that you a collectable, you can come back home Woodrow! You can bring Jessie and that Bullseye too!"

"What is it between you and Jessie Baba? You seem to have such a connection…"

"Me and Jessie?" Woody shook his head. "I don't think so mother…"

"Now Woodrow, you ain't letting a pretty young cowgirl like that go to waste now is ya?"

"Go to..."

"Pretty little women like that don't come by every day you know!"

"But she's like a sister…"

"No such thing!" George interrupted, "You just don't know how to rope 'em in, you gotta know how to walk and talk like a cowboy!"

"But…"

Then it happened, George struck his son, Woody hit the deck with an almighty thud and Buzz was off.

"Hey!" Buzz ran, ran towards George like wild fire, he was literally two more feet away from him and Woody interjected, grabbing Buzz's shoulders and holding him back.

"Buzz, NO!" Woody was loosing his grip; the elder cowboy was glaring, ready for it.

"Buzz stop it!" Woody made Buzz look him in the eyes.

"It's okay…He was…He didn't mean to Buzz listen to me!"

"Let him go boy!" George growled out.

"Father no!" Woody turned around to face him, letting go of Buzz but still right there.

"Why are you protectin' this scum boy?"

"He…Because…Because he's my friend father…He's…Just looking out for me, that's what we do here, when we get ourselves into a situation we look out for each other."

"Go get him Buzzy!" Zurg cheered on in the background.

"No! Everybody stop!" Woody almost shouted.

"Listen, it's okay, I made my father angry, it was my fault and I deserved…I deserved the hit."

"The hell you did!" Buzz looked at him.

"Buzz please…"

Buzz hated it when Woody spoke to him like that, it made him feel all mushy inside, even now with his protective mode in full swing he was still melting up for his cowboy. Buzz wanted nothing more than to take a swing at the man, they probably would hash it out and seriously hurt each other…Buzz didn't want to hurt Woody emotionally.

"Sorry…" Buzz said lowly, but only looking into Woody's eyes, not that of his father.

"Okay everyone, shows over go on and back to your play."

Everyone departed slowly, but Buzz remained fixed to Woody's side as he turned back to his father.

"You 'but' me again boy and it'll be more than a back hand." George said angrily.

"George Pride!" Evelyn stepped in and took him back a little.

"Let's go rest now…I think we've all had a little too much excitement. Baba, will you come see us in an hour or two?"

"Of course mother…"

Woody waited until they were gone, completely out of the door and gone before letting out a breath and holding his hand up to his cheek, the impact had hurt more than he realized.

"Bed…" Buzz said softly, Woody didn't have the energy to fight.

They walked slowly, right under the bed and out the way of all eyes. Woody sat down on an old bit of cardboard box and touched his cheek again, looking up to Buzz as he walked over.

"Buzz…I'm sorry…"

"Cowboy you and I are gonna have one big argument about this at some point." He knelt down on both knees in front of Woody and took his hand away from his cheek. There was a slight scratch, but nothing major.

"You'll live…" He smiled softly, finally leaning up and pressing his lips gently over where it hurt Woody.

Woody wrapped his arms around his space ranger and clung onto him, as if he were trying to leave – which he wasn't.

"Hey it's okay…I'm here." Buzz whispered, Woody never replied, he just held on to him forever.

"I love you…" Woody finally whispered Buzz rubbed his sides softly, gently pulling him back to kiss lips.

"I love you too…Are you sure your okay?"

"Like you said…I'll live."

"Woody I mean more than that…You look like your about ready to hit the sleeping pit and we haven't even had our afternoon play with Bonnie yet."

"They exhaust me…" Woody laughed a little moving forwards to rest his head on Buzz's shoulder.

"You exhaust me cowboy."

"I do?" He pulled back thinking Buzz had meant it horribly.

"Yeah, I worry about you whenever you're with him. Woody what is it between you two? I never, ever pictured your dad this way…"

"Its nothing Buzz…He's just a little cranky sometimes, we all get that way don't we?"

"But I never hit you."

"Oh yeah?" Woody smirked a little, pulling him in close and whispering. "That's not what you said last night."

"Hey! I was aiming for the pillow and I missed and hit your arm!" Buzz chuckled.

"It's a good you didn't mean it, your play punches hurt…"

"Dead arm?"

"Not today!"

"Buzz..?"

"Hmm…" He said, running his gently over the tender spot of Woody's cheek.

"If my dad hits me again I want you to promise me you'll not do anything."

"What?"

"Promise me Buzz…"

"Woody I can't…"

"Yes you can."

"What? Watch him hit you like a rag doll for no reason?"

"Buzz, like I said, he didn't mean it, it was my fault please, I don't want anything to make this worse, I just want them to have their way for the next two weeks, go and never EVER come back."

"I…" Buzz trailed, resting his forehead against Woody's, his hand still on his cheek.

"Buzz I can deal with him, it's alright…"

"Okay…Okay Woody I promise…" There was a long pause and butterfly kisses.

"So…When did your mom turn out to be so hot?"

Buzz quickly looked at him and they both laughed.

"I swear she pinched my bottom back there you know…"


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter was really hard to write, I didnt feel good about Buzz's mom and wanted to break it up a bit so I added in a little drama, hope the rating is still okay! I may have to push it to an "M" before long but I'm holding back.

This is an "in-between" chapter, the next one is gonna be mostly between Woody and Buzz and involve a major argument - just wanted to forewarn you!

Plus in the next chapter your looking at more adult themed things and violence, I'll try and hold back as much as I can, again, as I dont really wanna change this to an "M" rating.

You guys may want to skip the next chapter if you dont like that kind of stuff!

* * *

So it had been four days since 'the parents' had arrived, four whole days and they still had another ten days of this charade. Buzz and Woody weren't sleeping together and Buzz felt like Woody's parents were driving one big wedge in between them, sure Woody's mom was nice but George had it in for him something chronic.

Woody had been ordered by his father to saddle up and Buzz was going to sit back and watch until his own father had told him to take his mother out for the day, she was bored of all the sitting around – yet here Buzz was thinking she'd enjoy the time out.

"Buzzy boy, I know you two will get along great! You never met your mother did you?"

"No dad I didn't…"

"Ah so young, well this will give you some quality bonding time with her!"

"But…"

"No butts Buzz, go on sonny, show her the sights she wants to see!"

Buzz could have taken that in a whole new content, but he chose to constantly remind himself that she was his mother and any thought of her made him feel sick. "We won't be long…" He said as he walked over to his mother.

"Nonsense! Be all day!"

Buzz looked over to Woody who was saddling up Bullseye, he wanted to say goodbye but George passed in between them and was pointing out all the things Woody was doing wrong.

"Grr…" Buzz growled.

"Buzzzz, let's go sweetie pie." She touched his shoulder, he shivered.

"Buzz!" Jessie called out as they were making their way out of the room. "Where you going?"

"I'm taking my mother…Out."

"But Woody's gonna lasso!"

"I'll have to catch it later."

"But Buzz…"

"Jessie, do me a favour?"

"Anything!"

"Look out for Woody for me?"

She burst out laughing. "Well sure Buzz but why?"

"Just…Promise."

"Well sure Buzz…"

Buzz took a long lasting look at his lover before he turned and made his way out of the room with his mom.

"If I've told you once I've told you a million times, DO NOT put the bridal on like that!"

"Bu-" Woody cut himself short, the reminder of that back hand kept him from continuing.

George glared at him, snatched the gear from his hand and did Bullseye up so tight he almost reared up. "That's how to do it!" He snapped and walked over to his own horse.

Kestra was eyeing Bullseye; the two had become good friends over the last few days. Kestra wanted to get a bit nearer to Bullseye but George had different ideas, he pulled on her reins harshly, yanking her to back up and back down.

Bullseye got miffed and just as Woody had seated himself, he reared up and caused himself involuntary pain when Woody's spurs dug into his sides. The horse jumped and took off running, dashing about wildly all over the room.

George actually found it highly amusing. "Ride 'em cowboy!" He called out; Woody was just trying to hold on for dear life, like riding one of them old mechanical bulls. "Bullseye!" He shouted at him, trying to calm him down.

But Bullseye was gone, lost in a world of panic, he didn't know what had pierced his sides but it kept doing it and the only thing he thought of was Woody, he wanted him off of his back! Bullseye began rearing his back end, Woody tried his best to remain strong but the horse was wild and suddenly he couldn't hold on anymore.

The horse bucked, Woody went. Flying through the air he smashed through a load of toys, Mrs. Potatohead's bits flying everywhere, Rex spinning around on his back, through all the inanimate objects like a dolls house and an old cardboard shoebox and smacking into the wall.

"Woody!" Jessie called out and ran over to him, ploughing through the mess trying to get at him as everyone else cleared themselves out of the path. George had lassoed Bullseye and reined him in, Woody was out cold.

"Woody are you okay?" Jessie shook him, he never replied and she was panicking in case he'd been broken.

"Oh my gosh, hey Woody wake up!" She shook his shoulders as she moved him onto his back instead of his head. Climbing off of his horse, George made his way over, thinking Woody was putting it on to get out of lassoing with him.

"You get up now boy before I whoop your hide!"

"Urgh?" Woody muttered, Jessie breathed, Buzz would have seriously torn her up if she'd failed on her promise.

"You laying down on the job again boy?" George grabbed him by his collar and picked him up with ease, Woody coughed; the man was choking him, his own father.

"Mr. Pride I don't think Woody…"

"You shut up little lady and get back over there, this cowboy aint hurt, he's just not toughened like we are!"

"But…"

"You hear me in there?" He dropped Woody to the ground and Woody stumbled a little, trying to regain his composure.

"I don't know what happened father I…"

"You reared up your horse with your spurs is what happened did you not learn anything from me?"

"I'll try harder father I promise…"

"Get back on that horse and watch a professional!"

Woody didn't stop to check if he was alright, sure his shoulder was killing but it didn't matter, he HAD to get back on that horse. "Sorry Bullseye." Woody whispered as he approached, Bullseye nudged him a bit as if to say 'no problem.'

"Now listen up, all you cowboy wannabe's out there, I'm going to show you this only once!"

George rode with perfection; Kestra was incredibly loyal to him and knew exactly where she should be and where he wanted her to go. She moved with speed and agility, much thanks to her rider who had a tight hold of the reins with one hand and his lasso swinging above his head, his aim was point perfect and it roped the cardboard cow in one shot.

He skidded into a stand still, Kestra looking as if she hadn't even flinched, Woody looked to Bullseye and gulped, his hands were sweaty and his shoulder still throbbing. This said, he decided to use his right arm and his good shoulder to do the lassoing, maybe he might just get it on target, although Woody knew he was completely rubbish at it.

Thankfully his first time, Bullseye rode well; he made it to position and swung that rope around that cow's neck, hauling it in, in front of his father. George smiled a little, proud.

"Now let's a try a left arm approach, only cowgirls use their right arms."

Woody blinked, his face dropped and he looked to Bullseye who couldn't do or say a thing to help him. Woody re-gripped with his right hand onto the reins, taking the lasso in his left hand and trying to outstretch it, he could only get it so far before it became too painful and he shook his head.

"Father I've hurt my shoulder I don't think…"

"You what boy!" He snapped his head around, Woody gulped.

"George!" Evelyn cut in between them, even though Woody loved his mother he didn't want her to get hurt by his father's furious temper.

"Mother, no!" Woody grabbed her shoulders.

"George enough is enough, we're amongst friends here, let's not get into a family feud!"

George looked from Woody to her and just like Woody melted when he saw Buzz, George did too; he backed off with Kestra and threw his lasso to the side grunting.

"Baba let me look at your arm." Evelyn said and he jumped off from Bullseye gingerly.

"You've not torn the stitching Baba, maybe you just strained it. Come on back to our room with us, we'll all sit down and have a little family time."

Woody didn't relish the idea, far from it, his dad was angry and it was probably a really bad idea. "Baba are you coming?" She urged again.

"Woody?" Jessie looked to him, knowing what Buzz told her.

"I'm fine Jessie…"

"Hey why don't you come along too?" Evelyn kicked in, seeing the two chatting.

"That would be great!" She could keep an eye on Woody that way.

"No mom…"

"Nonsense Baba, it'd be great for you two to get along! I'll even tell Jessie how you come to get the name Baba…"

"Now this I gotta hear!" Jessie smirked, Woody trailed behind again.

"So err…Mom, what do you and dad like to err…Well you know, what do you two do when your alone? I mean not in THAT way of course but…"

She pinned him to the wall of the front yard and pressed her lips to his, forcing her tongue inside of his mouth and making out with him. At first Buzz thought he was day dreaming then reality kicked in and without much effort he managed to get her to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" He panted.

"Oh Buzz…You know I'm not really your mother, Zurg just didn't want to disappoint you! I was his evil side kick, I did all the dirty work for him, sure we had a thing going after a while but it never lasted. Your real mother was killed off in episode 28."

"What the-" He was cut off by her rolling on top of him.

"Kiss me Buzz!"

"No!"

"Buzz I can't stand it! Your so much more than your father, he cant give me what you can!"

"Get off me!"

"Buzz! Let me show you what true passion is, let me touch you where you've never been touched, let me…"

"No!" Buzz cut her off, pushing her off him.

"Why would my father lie to me?"

"To protect you Buzz, he didn't want you to think he couldn't manage on his own!"

"Why didn't you just say you were friends?"

"Because I am his wife!"

"So you're my step mother…" Buzz caught the reality of kissing his own step mother. "That's disgusting!"

"Oh but Buzz I love you, I need a strong man in my life!" Her voice always sounds so slushy and hormonal.

"I'm already seeing someone and even if I wasn't I'd…I'd…Urgh!" He shuddered, she stood back gasped.

"Who are you seeing?"

"That's none of your concern!"

She watched him for a moment and then pieced it together. "It's Woody isn't it?"

"…No!" He tried.

"Oh my god, oh my, oh my god!" She put her hands over her mouth and flicked her hair. "Do Woody's parents know?"

"I'm not seeing Woody!" He growled at her and she backed up.

"Then who?"

He thought quickly, trying to think of anyone's name just to get Woody out of a hole. "It's err…Jessie!"

"You and Jessie the cowgirl?"

"Yeah!" Buzz laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And you don't mind?"

"Why should I? Jessie's one swell, rootin', tootin' cowgirl…" He laughed meekly, the thought terrifying him.

"Oh Buzz you poor dear…" She came back over to him, drooping her body over him.

"Wha..?"

"You can't hide your pain from me, dating that poor silly cowgirl; you need someone who's experienced and loving…" She moved and thrust her lips to his again, this time she got him down on the ground, thrusting her body into his.

Being a man toy, Buzz thought having this kind of young woman all over him would make him blush, but he didn't even become aroused, he didn't have any feelings for her whatsoever and that only stood to reaffirm his passion for his cowboy sheriff.

"Give in to it Buzz…Give in to the passion!"

"Never!" He pushed her off of him and they scrambled for a bit before Buzz got up, dusting himself off.

"If you think I'm not gonna tell my father about this your wrong." He moved towards the door.

"Tell Zurg if you want Buzz, you'll only be hurting him."

"Better to hurt him then let him live with a lie."

"And you'll lie to Jessie too?"

"Jessie?"

"I saw the way you looked when I said Woody…You can't hide that from me space ranger, I know you and Woody are…Comfortable."

"And you have what proof to back this up?"

"A certain cork-less pig?"

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh I would Buzz Lightyear." She picked herself up and moved towards him. "Any mention to Zurg and Woody's mommy won't know her 'Baba' from the trash can!"

"You really are evil aren't you?"

"A girl has to make her way in this world Buzz; girls like me just take the short cut."

Buzz watched her walk back inside, he was angry, torn in two directions. Did he put his family first or Woody?


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING YOU MAY WANT TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER, IT CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND BUZZ & WOODY ARGUMENTS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Okay so I wrote this chapter as basically two chapter in one so you'd only have to avoid the one chapter if you dont like it.

This whole story has been harder to write than I first thought it would be, but this chapter was particularly hard to write, I know I've said that before but this truly was.

I hated the ending but I promise you all this story WILL have a happy ending.

Oh and don't be too hard on Woody's dad, he has issues I've decided. :p

Oh and dont worry Buzz will get his ten cents in with Woody's father. ;)

* * *

"Woodrow, how long have you known this lovely little lady? She's a delightful creature." Evelyn laughed again and held her close. Jessie was enjoying all the attention, Woody wasn't. He just wanted to get back to Bonnie's room and check on the toys, see if Buzz was back yet.

"We met quite a few years ago…"

"Woody and I were gonna go to Japan to be part of the collectables with Stinky Pete!"

Woody held his head down; she really didn't need to say that.

"And you declined?" George asked incredulously.

"Andy is…Was my life, he was our owner before Bonnie, I convinced Jessie to come back with us…" Woody lifted up his shoe to show his mother and father, Andy's name was still tattooed to the bottom of it and as he lowered his foot he fingered the letters carefully, taking in each one of them with a memory.

"Woodrow you need to stop thinking in the past and look towards the future!" George said sitting back on the old bit of plastic log.

"Your father's right Baba, you need to think about what you're going to do with the rest of your life, however long it will be."

"Forever if you come with us." George mentioned; Woody looked up to him.

"Father no toy lives forever…"

"HA!" George burst out, sitting up. "When you're a collectable, you just go on and on and on forever, they replace your clothing after hundreds of years but your still the same man as you were the day you were created."

"What happens when they forget about you?"

"Woodrow listen to me, they do not. People will tell you stories that are nonsense! You think of all them army dolls, been around for hundreds of years and their perfectly persevered."

"Behind glass…" Woody remembered something Buzz said.

"What Baba?" Evelyn asked gently of him.

"Buzz convinced me to go back, I told him I didn't have a choice, he said 'to do what Woody? Watch kids from behind glass and never be loved again?' I think he was right…"

"PAH! That Buzz Lightyear needs a good smack down! Space bloody toys are no good I tell ya!"

"Father he's not all that bad…"

"Yeah plus Woody and Buzz are dating."

Woody's mouth dropped. Jessie covered hers.

"Excuse me?" George looked at her as if she'd just told him where to go, Evelyn covered her mouth too, shaking. Woody looked only from Jessie directly to his father who was walking towards her as if he was going to deck her, woman or not.

"What did you JUST say?" He cringed, gripping his fists.

"George NO!" Evelyn said, standing up but he pushed her down to the ground with one hand, she landed with a thump and he never flinched.

"Father!" Woody stood up and ran in front of Jessie. "Father she was joking!"

"LIAR!" George growled. "All this time and the LOT of you were lying to me! Me! Your father, you disgusting pitiful boy and you!" He pointed over Woody's shoulder at Jessie who looked terrified.

"You pathetic waste of a cowgirl, how dare you even come to me and lie to my face, you think just because you're a girl I wont slap you down where you stand! You're nothing but a waste of fabric!"

"Father wait!" Woody wanted to stop him.

"Who in hell do you think you're talking to, you freak!" George grabbed him by the collar and picked him up, almost strangling him.

"Jessie…R…U…N!" Woody choked out through gasps, she couldn't move her legs, she was rooted to the spot.

"Get out of my way boy!" George threw his son to the floor next to his mother, Jessie backed up against the wall.

"W-why are you so angry! I thought you l-loved your son!" Jessie could see the hatred in his eyes, he wasn't listening.

"Father!" Woody shouted trying to stumble to his feet, as George swung to punch Jessie square across the jaw; Woody grabbed his fist, spun him and decked him.

"You touch her and I'll never forgive you!" He was showing pure anger in his eyes…But the anger soon faded as his father returned to normal standing height and literally kicked Woody's legs from under him.

Woody fell to his back and smacked his head, rubbing it slightly he saw his father come to stand over him. "What did you think I would do Woody? Let you get on with it? Go home and tell the others my son is sleeping with a space ranger? Let them all laugh at me! The very people that took over our daytime television and ruined us all! You disgusting…" He punched Woody once "Pathetic!" He punched him twice "Useless!" He punched him three times "WASTE of a son!" He punched him a forth and final time…

Buzz was just walking back into Bonnie's room when he heard Jessie scream from down the hall… Looking to Hamm he quickly asked. "Where are Woody and Jessie?"

"They went off with Woody's parents back to the…" He didn't get a chance to finish his statement as Buzz was gone, Zurg, Winifred and the others followed.

"I taught you to be a man and look at you! You coward GET UP!"

"George stop it!" Evelyn cried out, she'd seen him like this only once before.

"You want…want me to apologize for what?"

George smacked him down again, the anger rising, the pressure in his grip strengthening. "I want you to tell me what a coward you are, what a waste of a toy you are!"

Buzz ran into the room at full speed, his heart pounding as he saw Jessie and Evelyn holding each other, Woody holding his arms over himself to stop the constant blows he was receiving from his father.

"You and that Buzz Lightyear having it off? What's he do to you Woody? Make you go all weak at the knees? I'll make you go all weak boy!" His father threw a deafening punch to Woody's right ear, he reverberated his head off the ground and heard a crack, his world was spinning but he was still alive and could still hear his father.

Buzz had promised to stay back and not interfere but this was too much for the space ranger, obviously someone had told George about him and Woody and it wasn't going down well.

"George!" Buzz said angrily, Woody lifted his head gently to stare at him.

"Buzz don't you dare!" Woody shouted. George moved towards him at full speed, Buzz braced himself to block the attack but George began to fall, fall as if he'd tripped.

Woody had grabbed his ankles to stop him going for Buzz, meekly standing, Woody wobbled on his feet and fell into the space rangers grasp. "Woody?" Buzz whispered lifting his head.

"You promised." Woody said shaking his head.

"Woody I can't…"

"Yes you can!" Woody shot him a pleading look, Buzz felt his heart crumple as he watched his father take the man he loved and reduce him down to a crumpled heap on the floor.

After the shouting was over, the noise died down and the room stood shocked. George's fists hurt as he stood over his son, his cowboy -beaten to a pulp- son…

"What…What have I done?" He looked to Evelyn who cowered still with Jessie, Buzz stared at Woody, he was barely moving. The other toys simply stared in disbelief at the whole scene.

As Woody pushed one hand down to the ground, his palm flat to the surface, his father stepped away from him, looking to Evelyn mostly but to Jessie and Buzz as well. Zurg came up behind his son and placed a hand on his shoulder, there'd been enough fighting for one night.

Buzz turned to him and looked him the eyes. "Go to him." Zurg said simply.

"I never told you dad…You wasn't supposed to find out like this."

"It doesn't matter…Your happiness is more important to me than who you choose to love."

Buzz looked at Winifred, maybe the fighting wasn't over. "Dad…She's…" He stopped himself looking hatefully at Winifred.

"What son?"

"It can wait." Buzz said angrily.

"Talk to me in the morning…" Buzz nodded and after another glare at his step mother, Buzz turned back to the matter at hand, his lover, his cowboy.

Buzz looked to Jessie, then Evelyn and indicated for both of them to move.

"G-George…" Evelyn approached him, he collapsed into her arms and they made their way silently out of view, to their little 'patch.'

"Buzz…It's my fault…I slipped up…I'm sorry."

"Just go Jessie." Buzz didn't look at her, or acknowledge anything, Buzz was worried about Woody for sure, but he was also angry at him…

"Let me know if…"

"Go!" He shot her a glare and she nodded, running out of the room.

Woody was panting heavily, he gingerly pushed himself up on one hand and then another before wincing and falling to his elbows. "Buzz…" He whispered.

"Get up Woody." Buzz stared at him from across the room; he couldn't move his legs, he was too afraid to see Woody hurt. Too afraid to go to him and see what he'd let happen.

Woody tried, eventually pushing himself up and stumbling somehow to his feet. He soon fell though, back to his knees again as he couldn't withstand the pain any longer. Buzz tried not to feel incredibly selfish but he couldn't help it, how could he let this happen to Woody, he should have gone back on his promise.

"Woody…" Buzz stared at him, slowly walking over and falling to his knees in front of him. Woody was exhausted, he looked terrible and hurt emotionally, physically and mentally drained the cowboy broke down.

"Buzz…I…" Woody tried but gripped his side.

"No Woody, don't try, just let me help you now."

Woody fell into his lovers open arms and cried, Buzz held him to his chest, cradling him as if he could take away everything that had just happened. Buzz felt awful, he called himself Woody's guy, but how could he be if he wasn't willing to save the man's soul.

Sure he'd do it now in a heart beat, but when it had mattered Buzz was to intent on keeping Woody's promise. A promise that could easily be broken and fixed, unlike his cowboy.

"Buzz…I wanna go home."

"We are home Woody…"

"I wanna go back to Andy…"

"Andy's gone Woody…"

Woody shivered; it seemed all his emotion was pouring out and why not? Buzz couldn't change what had happened but he could take care of Woody and make him better again and now that the truth was out…They didn't have to hide.

Getting onto one knee, Buzz lifted him up into his arms and carried him slowly out of the room, down the hall and towards Bonnie's room. Thankfully Bonnie wasn't coming home for the next week; Buzz had heard her mother leave with suitcases earlier.

"Buzz where are we going?" Woody asked as Buzz turned off from Bonnie's room and headed down the darkening stairs to the living room.

"It's okay Woody…Just you rest now." Buzz kissed his forehead and gently placed him into the soft pillow of the sofa. Kneeling next to him he smoothed the scratches on his already fragile body, his hands taking their time to slowly caress his arms up to his shoulders.

Woody couldn't believe he'd been through it all and come out alive, he winced a little at Buzz touching his shoulder but it didn't faze him, he just wanted to sleep. "Buzz…I love you so much." His final words before the sleep took him and he gently released his space ranger.

"You really have no idea how much I love you too Woody."

Buzz stared at him, taking him slowly into his arms and protectively wrapping him in them…Dawn was a long time away yet.

The next few days passed without incident, everyone kept to themselves and hardly a word was spoken, so much silence that the other toys were getting worried that maybe Woody wasn't going to pull through, even Buzz himself had tried to coax Woody into reality again, but he slept mostly and though Buzz had things to do with his father, he remained at Woody's side.

Dawn broke and Buzz noted they only had 5 days left with the parents. Woody's father had moved about a bit but hadn't spoken, Woody's mother had been to see him briefly but she'd not been much use.

No-one had spoken of that day's events and Buzz wondered if maybe that was half the trouble. Finally as dawn was stirring Woody opened his eyes and gingerly began to sit up.

"My head feels like its been dragged around a lamppost." Buzz smiled slightly and helped him up.

"How do you feel Woody?"

"I…I don't know… Just aching I guess…Sore…Wounded pride."

"You took one hell of a nock to your head…Bonnie's gonna have to get that fixed for you." Buzz moved his fingers over the slight crack in Woody's hair line and to the back of his neck, bringing him slowly in for a passionate kiss.

Woody felt much better for sleeping off most of the pain, he wasn't about to let on to Buzz that his whole body still felt weak, Buzz was right he needed to get up and get moving.

"Buzz…" Woody whispered as he looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry…For everything."

"Don't be sorry Woody, never be sorry to me, you don't deserve that."

"I do deserve it Buzz, I…I just wanted to make you happy…"

"Woody you make me happy every day, every moment you smile or laugh or do something silly or make me jump or whatever you make me happy, I see you open your eyes in the morning and I know its gonna be a great day."

"Except this one wasn't."

"Well…No it wasn't Woody, I was scared to death I was gonna loose you…"

"I can handle him Buzz…I've done it before."

"Woody?"

"Mom never knew about the beatings, dad used to take me somewhere quiet and do it in private; he normally told mom we'd been fishing or something."

"And you never told her?"

"I didn't dare, I was new and our owner was boisterous, he had no respect for us as toys and that's partly why my father hates the fact I live here with Bonnie."

"He has no right to hurt you though Woody, you're his son!"

"I'm…I'm nothing Buzz…He's right about me, I'm useless, pathetic, not a man just a boy who's trying to love a space ranger."

"Woody don't you dare say that! How can you think that's all you are? You think because he doesn't like it that he's got the right as your father to beat that kind of love out of you? Woody you're a man, not a child, you can't choose who you love!"

"Buzz its simple for you…" Woody watched as he stood angrily.

"Simple?" Buzz growled at him. "You think loving you is the easiest thing in the world?"

"It isn't?"

"No the hell its not!"

"I love you so much Woody I'd have died that night for you…I think back to that inferno and the way I looked at Jessie and now I'm thinking…"

Woody stared at him in shock. "Now your thinking you made a mistake with me?"

Buzz sighed, lowering his head. "Woody…It's not like that…"

"No Buzz, you made it perfectly clear to me."

"You won't even let me explain!"

"Explain what Buzz? How you're still in love with Jessie?" The noise of the pair arguing had lit up the silent house, everyone could hear every word and nobody moved just to listen to what was being said.

"I am not in love with Jessie!"

"Now who's lying Buzz? I thought that night had proved something to you about me, that I WAS willing to die for you too!"

"You think that I couldn't have handled that pathetic father of yours?"

"Don't you dare call him that!"

"Oh my god Woody are you real? The man tried to beat you senseless! Why are you sticking up for him!"

"Because he's still my father Buzz, your parents might be perfect but we don't all have that luxury!"

"My parents are far from perfect so don't make me out to be the fly boy!"

"There you are! Putting words into my mouth again Buzz, after all we've been through together and you do this to me!"

"Oh for god's sake Woody grow up and stop living in the toy world! You're a man who cant stand up to his own father because he's too afraid of him, he probably beat you into submission I don't know but whatever happened to you before Andy and before anything it screwed with your head, maybe the other night finally knocked that into you!"

"He's my father Buzz what would you have me do? Stand up and whack him one and tell him how useless of a father he is?"

"He does it to you!"

"He has a right!"

"What the bloody heck are you talking about Woody! Your telling me that you'd let him beat you to death if it made him happy because you're his son!"

"Oh forget it Buzz you'll never understand, you'll never truly know what I mean, until you see it in your own way then it's nothing to you because it's not what you were taught to do! Life to you isn't right if it isn't your way or the highway!"

"You think I don't care!" Buzz asked incredulously.

"Well if the shoe fits Buzz Lightyear!"

"After I just spent the last few days looking after your sorry ass!"

"Oh I'm sorry I was so much of a burden on you!"

"You wouldn't have been in that state if you'd have just let me help you when I wanted to! But no, you just have to be brave Woody; you just have to make sure that nobody can knock down our precious hero! Well let me tell you something Woody I think your weak and pathetic too, your father was right, you're not a man you're just a scared boy!"

"How can you say that to me Buzz?"

"How can I tell you the truth? I don't know maybe its time we stopped kidding ourselves and woke up to the reality, we were never meant to be!"

"You're breaking up with me?"

"No we're finishing it as a couple, you will never agree with me and I will never agree with you…"

"And that's reason to break…"

"Save it Woody!" Buzz cut him off, walking away a little. "I've had enough of listening to you."

"Well fine, go back to Jessie with your tail between your legs Buzz, seeing as that's the whole point you were getting to!"

"Maybe I was wrong about you all along, maybe I was wrong to leave Jessie…"

"Maybe you should stop talking and go back to her."

"Maybe I will."

Woody stared at him in shock, he stared back and began to walk away, but Woody had one final thing to say.

"Is this all because you cant except me for the man I am Buzz or because you cant except the fact my family has a problem with it?"

"Both Woody, if they cant except it and you cant stand up to you father, then we will never be anything more than a thing inside my head, I wont ever be anything more than a friend in yours."

"How can you say that?" Woody's eyes conveyed his sorrow.

"I think we both know that's the truth."

"Don't tell me what to feel!"

"Drop it Woody, stop fighting me and start living in reality."

"We're done Buzz Lightyear, we're through for good!"

Buzz stared this time, then turned slowly and jumped off the sofa, leaving the cowboy alone.

Upstairs, the toys all looked to each other, unable to believe what had just happened. Had their team broken apart? Was this truly it? It was so hard to believe now that should they have been back in that inferno, Buzz and Woody would not have stood together, but very much alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay lots of mushy making up in this one, lots of deep stuff, again if you don't like it please don't read on! There's a teeny bit of violence and a bit or arguing but not much.

Buzz and Woody are just too cute a couple.

* * *

After the argument, Woody hadn't really wanted to spend time with anyone, his heart was broken and bleeding, had it really ended between him and Buzz? Was this all that was left of their relationship?

Woody had distanced himself from everyone, Buzz and he had not spoken and that was the way of it. Woody spent most of the next two days staring out of the window and wishing on stars, pathetic silly things you did when you broke up with someone.

He longed to feel Buzz's touch and wanted nothing more than to run to him, but Buzz didn't want him anymore and he couldn't force Buzz to love him through his faults, seating himself outside on the porch, he curled up against the pillar and pulled his knees tight to his chest as he watched evening fall.

Little to Woody's knowledge, Buzz was watching his every move, he couldn't keep his eyes off of him, he hated himself for what he'd said and for getting angry at Woody for, in short, loving his father.

The man had been there for Woody, but Buzz had been there longer. Why couldn't Woody see what he meant to him? He didn't want Jessie, he didn't want to talk to her let alone have a relationship with her, and he'd only said it in spite to hurt Woody like he was hurting.

Watching Woody from Bonnie's room window, he placed his hand against the glass, his fingers sliding down it as his forehead came to rest there. Why did he have to be so hard on him? Why did it get so out of control? Woody's father was nothing more than a bully, sure he'd been quiet since the whole incident, but Buzz could feel it all brewing again.

Suddenly behind him on the floor, there was a lot of movement and Buzz turned to look and see what was going on.

"Hamm?" Buzz called down questioningly.

"Woody's dad has just gone storming down the stairs, looks like its round two between Woody and his dad!"

Buzz suddenly turned back to the window and looked down; sure enough there he was, shouting at Woody.

Buzz ran, ran with all of his might, this time it wasn't going to be like it was before, Buzz was gonna kill the guy! He shoved past everyone including Jessie and finally Woody's mother who was in tears, shouting at her husband across the porch.

"You freak! Don't you dare call me your father!"

"Don't you dare call him a freak!" Buzz said and as George turned, Buzz socked him one right in the jaw. With every single ounce of anger he had in him, he pasted the idiot to the floor, diving on top of him and throwing punch after punch.

Woody felt his heart racing, as he watched Buzz destroy the man that had destroyed him for so long. For a moment he even held back and considered letting him continue, but fighting was never an answer and even Buzz knew that.

As Buzz went to sock him again, Woody grabbed his gripped fist and held it away. Buzz looked at him and for a moment their eyes connected with a kind of spiritual love that ran deep into their hearts.

"Buzz no… This isn't the answer." Woody said gently, for some reason Buzz complied and got off of the man, but George was highly bruised and very angry still. As Woody helped Buzz up, he was suddenly struck in the thigh, his body falling back to the wood of the porch.

George stood up and grabbed his collar, Buzz was about to intervene when Woody cried out.

"Stop Buzz…Wait!"

"No, not again Woody I've had enough of this!"

"Buzz Lightyear if you love me in any form then you will stop!" He managed to choke out. Buzz stopped.

"Father!" Woody choked, before he'd have just let him but now Woody's hands rose to grip his fathers holding his collar. Woody was no longer his prisoner.

"Shut up boy!" George growled and Woody began to fight back, somehow he kicked his knee and George buckled, falling to his knees and letting him go, Woody fell back and breathed hard, Buzz looked around and finally spoke up.

"Alright everyone this isn't a show! Go back to Bonnie's room!"

"Spoil sport." Hamm said putting the popcorn down.

The group dispersed, the only people left behind were Woody, his mother and father, Buzz and as he looked back…

"Jessie go…" Buzz pushed her back gently.

"Buzz, he's my friend."

"This doesn't involve you."

"That's not what you said when you were arguing with Woody."

"Jessie…I don't love you, as much as it tears me up to think how much I DID love you once, I truly don't, my heart…" Buzz sighed as he looked to the cowboy, he didn't have to say anymore, Jessie turned, lowering her head as she walked away.

Finally the porch settled and they were the only few out there. Buzz walked over to Woody who was pulling his aching body from the ground, kneeling down next to him he touched Woody's shoulder and the cowboy reacted by moving his hand to Buzz's.

"Woody I'm sorry…"

"Its okay Buzz…I'm sorry too."

"I love you cowboy." Buzz whispered gently, coming to brush his lips against the cowboy. Woody responded and deepened the kiss, his hand smoothing Buzz's cheek lovingly.

"Argh you disgusting pair of traitorous liars!" George moved towards Woody and Buzz, Buzz blocked his attack and held off the blows to Woody, Woody gripped Buzz around his waist and clung to him.

"Is this how you react when you don't get your way?" Buzz shot angrily, "Or was this just how you always took your anger out on Woody?"

George froze; Buzz lowered his arm and stared up at the man doll.

"George?" Evelyn asked, wondering what Buzz had meant.

"Its time for the truth father…It's time we got this all out in the open." Woody finally stood with Buzz; Buzz remained a step behind him as he grew nearer his father.

"You always hated me for being a boy and now you hate me still but more so because I'm a man, sure I've haven't changed, not in my looks anyway. But I grew up in here." Woody tapped his head. "I don't know why you did those horrible things to me or what I did to deserve them…I loved you unconditionally and every time I tried to hold a conversation with you, you'd bite my head off, every time I missed that lasso, you'd take me away and hit me to a pulp. Why father? Why?"

"I…" George stumbled, Evelyn was sobbing.

"Partly why I never fought back at you the other night was because I can't stop loving you as my father, the man who hurt but the man who taught me to be a man and one of the best cowboys in the west. I learnt a lot from you about respect and loyalty, but never once did you show them to me."

"Woody your father loves you dearly…"

"Is that what he's convinced you in to mother? Is that his lie to keep you from seeing the truth?"

"I don't believe you!" Evelyn cried out and sobbed in to her husbands shoulder. Finally George had met his fatal opponent, the one he couldn't wipe away…His son.

"I…I love Buzz father…" Woody took his space rangers hand tightly and pulled him closer; Buzz could feel Woody's hand trembling and gripped it tighter. "He may be a man, but he's everything to me, my friend, my confidant, my light, my soul…Just like you have mother, so I have Buzz…I cant imagine my life without him in it…I want nothing from you for this, I expected resistance, but you tore me away, you made me and Buzz mad at each other and thought you could drive a big wedge in between us…It wont work, Buzz…Buzz will be my life after you go, I'm happy…So happy, please don't take that away from me."

"Woody…" Buzz tried, but Woody wanted his father to speak…To say anything.

"Woodrow I am an old man now, sure I have a lot of life in me yet, but I…I just don't know how to make you see I love you…I wasn't designed to be a father, I never thought I would be till they made you…Then…Then I didn't know what to do. Evelyn was so happy you had arrived, she adored every step you took, I tried to feel the same but I didn't know how to express it…The only way I knew how was to throw a punch…See in the old west, a man would hit another man to show affection. I guess after a while it taught you how to respect others too and I just couldn't break…I couldn't show you what I was really, behind the mask."

"Woody your father IS a good man, I don't know what happened between you two but it must have been bad, I can't forgive him that…But I can learn to understand even a little. We were both so happy to get the invite to come and see you for real that we didn't stop to think and actually ask what you had done with your life before now. I have to admit, learning about you and Buzz was indeed a shock."

"You weren't meant to find out like that…In fact I didn't plan on telling either of you at all…Not because I didn't want to, but well because I knew for you this was wrong. I never ever expected for Buzz and I to end up together, I was happily in love with Bo Peep a woman and a porcelain doll from Andy's house until one day…She went away and Buzz found Jessie, those two were going together for a while and one day it just hit us…I realized I'd loved him from the moment I saw him."

"And I loved Woody too…I cant imagine a day without him, I…I try and think that breaking up with him would make you all happy, but the truth is it wouldn't make me happy or Woody, we're like kindred spirits, we're connected and meant to be…I don't know how or why but I can feel it, I'm lonesome when he's asleep, I'm happy when he's awake, we have the most laughs…I cant just let Woody go…"

"Seeing you two together…I…I was jealous. How could you love another man more than me, I am your father and the only man you should love in your life…I was angry at you for making me look a fool, when really...I'd made myself a fool. I don't envy or hate you for the love you two have…I cherish you Woodrow, your everything I'll never be and you'll experience things that are strange to me…I asked myself if it was fair and I told myself no…But I realize now that that's the life of a parent, you give your child the best and no matter how awful you feel, as long as their happy…Nothing else matters."

Finally there was a silence, Woody gently looked to Buzz and Buzz softly kissed his lips, their first official couples kiss in front of Woody's parents. Woody smiled when he pulled away slowly and turned back to his father, for the first time since forever George showed love and pride in his heart.

"I don't know if you can forgive me Woody…But I love you son."

George cuddled Evelyn, who cuddled back smiling up at her husband. Woody gently let go of Buzz's hand and moved towards them, they opened their arms and Evelyn stepped back next to Buzz as for the first time in their life, she witnessed the father embrace the son, the loving bond of father and son united once more.

"I love you father…"

"Call me dad…"

"I love you dad…"

"I love you Woody."

Evelyn looked to Buzz and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him into a hug and smiling. Buzz returned the hug, just as happy at the outcome, finally peace was afoot.


	7. Chapter 7

Having not had the time to post for this ficcy so often just over the last few days, I lost my 'feel' for it.

Hence why I'm finishing this up just here. Short but sweet chapter.

Thanks for reading guys!

* * *

Even though the journey from here to there had been painful, the outcome had been worth every second. Woody and Buzz were enjoying the company of their parents much more than they'd anticipated. So much so that Woody and Buzz had asked their parents to stay on an extra week!

Buzz had informed his father of his step mother and though the two had a lot of talking to do, Buzz planned to let it lie for now. Zurg was happy Winifred had got the hint that Buzz wasn't to be messed with.

With all the excitement, Buzz and Woody had barely had a moment alone; the nights ran so late sometimes they had to just drop into sleep in the day! It wasn't until the night before their parents were leaving that Buzz and Woody really got a moment to themselves.

Woody had grabbed a hold of Buzz around the waist and dragged him into a very quiet corner of the room where they'd proceeded to make out for the last fifteen minutes.

When the air was finally needed, Buzz was first to pull back and admire his cowboy. "Love you…" He whispered, Woody replied instantly.

"Love you too space ranger."

"You know I never really said sorry to you for all the awful things that got said that day." Buzz whispered as he rubbed his Woody's hips.

"Buzz…We both said things we didn't mean, I was upset, you were upset, the main thing is we love each other and that love was powerful enough to join us back together."

"You always amaze me you know?"

"That's a new one." Woody winked.

"You do, even when we're at the lowest of lows you can still find just cause to believe in me, you or us."

"Buzz if I didn't have you I wouldn't believe in anything anymore."

"You know if your dad hadn't had accepted you and us…This could be a completely different conversation."

"Yeah…I'd be asking you to marry me." Woody laughed out jokingly. Buzz was silent, staring at him for a long moment.

"Woody?" Buzz brought his lips to his own and placed wistful kisses on them.

"Yeah?" Woody smiled as he pulled gently back to look at him.

"Will you marry me?"

"Good one Buzz." Woody laughed out, but Buzz didn't, Woody stopped laughing after a moment and stared at him. "You're kidding?"

"No." Buzz's answer was short and sweet, his eyes longing for a response.

"Oh my god…"

"Is that a way of saying no, or a way of saying hell yes?"

"That's my way of saying oh my god…"

"Woody!" Buzz turned and pinned him to the wall.

"Buzz…I really don't know what to say…Are we ready for that?"

"Do you think we are?"

"Don't answer my question with a question." Woody laughed and Buzz sighed, releasing him from the wall and walking around a little.

"I've thought about it for a while, I never really understood why I needed you so much until all of this. I need you because without you I wouldn't be able to breathe, my life would be pointless, I wouldn't know why space ranger can fly or why cowboys don't dance, my life without you in it forever is like…"

"My life without you in it forever." Woody cut him off and finished up the statement. "Buzz you've just said the words I've wanted to say to you for so long.

"So…"

"So that's a yes, I do."

"Woody!" Buzz ran to him and lifted him up, twirling him around like a picturesque moment.

"Okay, okay Buzz put me down!" Woody laughed and slid down into those space ranger arms. "Buzz…Can we not rush this though? Let's plan it and make it perfect."

"Anything cowboy." Buzz was just happy to be engaged!

The next morning Woody and Buzz were informing their parents, Buzz's parents were over the moon, and Woody's parents even shed a tear or two.

"Son, you make me proud. Stand up and be a cowboy on that day for me will ya?"

"Nothing would make me prouder dad."

George and Woody hugged for a long moment, Buzz came over shortly and the two sets of parents made their way out of Andy's house all the way to the front gate with the two boys.

"Take care of my dad Kestra." He rubbed the horse's nose and she buffed him gently.

"Love you Baba." His mom spoke down from behind her husband on Kestra and Woody had just enough time to give her another hug before all the parents ran off in their respective directions.

Once they were gone and out of sight completely, Woody turned and sighed leaning his head against Buzz as they made their way back inside. The toys were happy to have some peace at last, even Woody and Buzz were glad to get a moments rest.

They sat down on Bonnie's bed, she was still well away so all the toys had to be as silent as they could be.

"Woody?" Buzz whispered.

"Hmm?"

Buzz pulled his pull string and let it go before racing to lie down in bed.

_"You're my favourite deputy!"_

Bonnie began to stir and Woody dropped to the deck he just head Buzz laughing slightly in the distance and smirked himself as Bonnie woke and began to play with her toys.

The future looked bright.


End file.
